Operation: Heavenly Host
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission: Get in, plant the bomb, get out. For a military unit specializing in dealing with the paranormal, this should've been routine. But little do they know how wrong they are, and the lost spirits of Heavenly Host are determined to make them pay dearly for their mistake. AU (Rated M just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been slowly letting myself into the Corpse Party fandom... Like, reeeeeally slowly. I started with the OVA series and just sort of made my way around from there. I'm still not an expert on Corpse Party by any means, but when the ideas start flowing... Well, I'm sure you know that feeling XD So, uh... Please forgive my..."noobness"? Yeah, let's call it that. But enough rambling, y'know? I hope you guys have a nice time reading this!**

 **This ain't gonna be a happy story, folks. :')**

 **...**

The program had started roughly fifty years ago, and for fifty years it had remained almost completely hidden from the public, and even some parts of the government. It was founded by a general whose name had long been erased from records, and he designed the program to have only one purpose: eliminate the paranormal.

It took a team of scientists over thirty years to even come up with technology capable of fatally wounding a spirit, ghoul, demon... Whatever you wanted to call them. And it took another decade of testing before they were ready to be used on the field. Amazed by their new discovery, the scientists dubbed their new weaponry as Anti Paranormal Firearms (APF) and foolishly tried to release their findings to the public.

They were gunned down before they could.

With the means for "killing" ghosts, the program called itself the Paranormal Elimination Task Force (PETF) and began its fifty year run of secrecy and blacked out missions. Their recruits were a mixture of trained marines and psychics who swore to a life more dangerous than anything they could've possibly imagined before. Missions were handled in a squad of four to five soldiers, with one psychic acting as the leader among them. Along with the task of killing their target, the soldiers also had the task of protecting the psychic. While the psychic was trained and replaceable if KIA, their ability made them a huge asset during missions. If a psychic was killed, the mission would be much harder to complete.

In the year 2020, a new location caught the attention of the PETF: Heavenly Host Elementary. After a gruesome slaughter of children happened there, the school was torn down and eventually a high school was built over its remains. It was said that by performing a charm, however, one could still visit a demonic version of the school, where they would most likely be butchered in ways just as gruesomely as the children from all those years ago.

The school had first come to their attention when a young teenager named Seiko Shinohara claimed she had escaped from the school, and that most of her friends who had been with her had perished inside its grim walls. Of course, no one believed her. In fact, no one had any idea who her friends were. It would seem that those who died were erased from history entirely. A couple scientists from PETF took interest in the girl's claims, and through close monitoring and research most of the psychics could confirm that the girl was in fact telling the truth. However, due to the nature of the school and how to get there, the higher ups decided it wasn't a threat, and didn't dispatch any soldiers to investigate.

That is, until Seiko Shinohara's death.

Her body was found with a strange, black blood-like substance pouring from her horrid wounds. Among them was a gouged out eye, a slashed throat, and a gutted stomach with her organs carelessly tossed around. The PETF managed to claim the girl's body, and after studying it for over a month they came to the conclusion that it was the work of the Heavenly Host Elementary. This startled the higher ups. If there was somehow a way for the trapped spirits in that school to start murdering people in the real world, then the school was considered a threat and needed to be destroyed.

It took another five months of research to even begin the mission. Many things had to be considered and dealt with. For example, what radio frequency should the soldier's communications be set at so they could still talk to each other if they were ever separated? How could their soldiers safely make it out if a retreat was needed? And how could they find a way around the school's curse that erased those who died from existence? Every day of those five months was hard for the scientists, and many times they had to dive into fields they didn't even know existed. But after five months, their research was complete and successful, and the PETF was ready for its first mission to the Heavenly Host Elementary School.

They first sent an investigation team into the school to learn of the situation. When the team didn't return, a rescue mission was conducted. The entire rescue team managed to barely make it out, but they brought with them none of the missing soldiers. Instead, the team had recovered the body cameras of the murdered group, and what the footage revealed caused almost everyone who watched it to violently vomit.

It took eight months to create the bomb. Although untested, theoretically the bomb would detonate in the heart of the school, permanently erasing it and everything inside it from existence. After the bomb was created, the PETF sent a squad of four soldiers inside the school with the bomb in hand. The mission was simple. Get in, find the heart of the school, plant the bomb, and get out. The mission was called Operation: Heavenly Host.

However, things didn't go as planned. And with little options to survive, the four soldiers of Operation: Heavenly Host were in for the fight of their lives...

This is their tale.

...

"Captain? Captain!" Satoshi Mochida, second in command of Operation: Heavenly Host, called out desperately. It had been roughly twenty minutes since mission start, and already he knew something was wrong. The young soldier had discovered he had been separated from his squad upon arrival, as when he had awoken he was in what appeared to be the science lab all alone. He shouldn't have been too frightened, as the higher ups had warned that this might happen. But still, as he wandered through the halls Satoshi knew there was something watching him. And whatever it was, he had a feeling it wasn't very nice.

He heard a low moan from behind him, and the soldier whipped around, shakily aiming his OZ-13 rifle, a firearm specifically designed for the PETF. He saw nothing in front of him, nothing but rotting corpses and blood stained walls. Still, he could've sworn that in the looming darkness, there was something there.

"Get a grip, Mochida," he hissed at himself. "You were trained to handle thing like this."

'Yeah, but usually I have Yoshiki backing me up,' he argued inside his head. It was true. It was a surprise to learn that his best friend was also working under the PETF, but they always had each other's backs during missions. At the thought of his best friend and fellow soldier, a brief memory played in Satoshi's mind.

 _"Think we can make it out alive?" Yoshiki had asked the night before Operation: Heavenly Host. "I heard you're almost certain to die in that place." As he said this, he had taken out a cigarette and started smoking it._

 _"I'm sure we'll be fine," Satoshi assured, although he wasn't quite sure himself. "After all, the entire rescue team made it back, didn't they?"_

 _"I suppose you have a point." He took a long drag out of the cancer stick._

 _"Yoshiki?"_

 _"Hm?" The slighter older man grunted in response._

 _Satoshi frowned a bit. "Why are you smoking?" He wondered. "Didn't Ayumi tell you to quit?"_

 _"Just having one last puff in case we die in there," Yoshiki explained. He was silent for a few moments. Then he quietly whispered, "I'm scared, man."_

 _Satoshi lowered his eyes. "Yeah... I'm scared too," he took a sip of the beer in his hand as he said this. "It really is more dangerous than any other mission we've been on." He chuckled a bit. "I hope they let me retire after this. Naomi is due any week now, the doctors said."_

 _"You're twenty-six years old," Yoshiki pointed out. "I doubt they'll just let you quit." He noticed that these words seemed to have an effect on his friend, and he quickly switched to something else. "Have you and Naomi thought of any names yet?"_

 _"We're thinking about naming her Hinoka," Satoshi said. "After my grandmother."_

 _"Then you sure as hell better make it back here in one piece."_

The memory finished, Satoshi then began to truly feel the weight of the bomb strapped to his back. He had been in charge of it, and the damn thing weighted more than all his gear combined. Deciding he needed to rest for a moment, the young soldier leaned against a wall and slid down onto his rear. However, he kept his gun raised and ready to fire. He wasn't sure what the hell he'd find in this school, but he desperately hoped he wouldn't have to.

"Captain? Yoshiki? Sakutaro?" He called out quietly into his radio. "Where the hell are you guys?"

Only static answered back, and the soldier sighed in both anxiety and annoyance. 'Well this is great,' he thought sarcastically.

He had only meant to rest for a minute, but the weight of carrying that bomb left him laying there for at least ten. Ten minutes without any sign of immediate danger, the soldier should consider himself lucky. Although he wasn't sure how much longer his luck would last. Reluctantly, he forced himself to his feet, and began walking down the bloody hallway once more.

Then he heard a small whimpering sound. It sounded like someone crying, and it was growing closer and closer. Satoshi felt his heart stop as he heard light footsteps behind him, his eyes wide with fear. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...' He thought frantically, clutching his OZ-13 tightly. Deciding to confront whatever was behind him, he turned around and prepared to fire at whatever creature stood before him.

But it wasn't a creature of any sort.

It was a girl, who seemed fresh into high school. She was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. Her face was covered in blood, and she was barely standing on her two thin legs. Then in a hoarse whisper she said, "H-help me..."

"O-okay... Just stay calm," Satoshi breathed, shaking like crazy. "W-what's your name, miss?"

"..." The girl didn't say anything, she only took another step forward, reaching towards the soldier. Then, she collapsed like a rag doll, lifeless.

"M-miss?!" Satoshi gasped, panicking. It was then he noticed the hole going straight through her, and with horror he realized that her heart was missing, and blood was forming a pool around her corpse. Satoshi couldn't help it, he screamed. Then he fell to his knees and hurled. He felt vomit pour from his mouth for over thirty seconds. 'T-this is insane!' He thought, trying to steady his breathing.

Then he heard it.

The growl.

Eyes wide, Satoshi slowly glanced up, and he nearly pissed himself.

It was a large man, almost resembling a Frankenstein monster of some sort. He was ghastly pale, and his eyes were the color of blood. Satoshi quickly realized that this man resembled the killer of those children all those years ago: Yoshikazu Yanagihori.

In one hand he wielded a large sledgehammer, no doubt responsible for many of the head fractures Satoshi had seen on some of the corpses.

And in the other hand there was a pair of large scissors, recently stained by fresh blood.

...

 **So what did you think? I came up with this idea when my sister and I were discussing the possibility of a "task force" of sorts entering Heavenly Host Elementary. It seemed like an okay idea, so I thought, "why not try it out and see?" So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update soon if you do like it, although my schedule really does limit my writing time sometimes XD I'm kinda job hunting right now, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	2. Chapter 2

**W-wow... People...actually read my story XD Usually that happens once during a blood moon or something. Okay, okay... That's easily an exaggeration but I think you get my point :P So yeah, I REALLY hope more people continue to enjoy this, because I'm in desperate need for a confidence boost!**

 **PRAISE ME GODDAMMIT! PRAISE ME NOOOOOOOOW!**

 **...**

 _"Hinoe, wait up!"_

 _The psychic woman exhaled loudly through her nostrils, annoyance covering her like a wool blanket. Great, it was HIM again... What did the guy want this time, couldn't he take a hint and realize she REALLY wasn't a fan of him? Yeesh, she often wondered what her younger sister actually saw in the guy..._

 _Turning around, the woman frowned at the young man in front of her. "What is it, Kishinuma?" She questioned impatiently, tapping her foot against the ground. She really didn't want to waste anymore time than she had to, she had some important business to take care of before mission start._

 _Yoshiki Kishinuma, a handsome scoundrel with dark bleached blonde hair and mysterious grey eyes to match. He wasn't a bad man by any means despite his appearance, he was gentle and kind, yet fierce and protective to all those he cared about. His younger sister would often brag about how she had the best brother in the world, his girlfriend would often be questioned about why she chose to be with him, and she'd grin and list off a hundred different reasons. He wasn't perfect, he had a reputation as a delinquent during his high school days, and he still has problems with alcohol and smoking._

 _The man in question took a deep breath, as if preparing to choose his words very carefully. When his nerves finally came to him, he stared straight into Hinoe's eyes, letting her know that he was about to say something serious. "I know you don't have a very high opinion of me," he began._

 _"Undoubtedly." Hinoe scoffed._

 _Yoshiki internally flinched, but didn't let it show. "But I need you to listen to me for just a second," he continued. "I love Ayumi, and she loves me. You know that, but you don't like it-"_

 _"The point, Kishinuma!" Hinoe barked, her eye twitching. Seriously, what was with him today? Normally the man was as blunt as blunt could be, why was he trying to sugarcoat it?_

 _"I want to ask Ayumi to marry me." Yoshiki stated clearly. "I want to start a future with her, to have a family with her."_

 _"Why are you telling me?" Hinoe asked, crossing her arms. "I don't see what this has to do with me."_

 _"Well..." Yoshiki scratched the back of his neck. "Is that okay with you? Ayumi and I getting married?"_

 _To tell the truth, it wasn't. The thought of losing her sister to Yoshiki wasn't a pleasant one. Hinoe knew she was being immature and selfish, but she couldn't help it! Even though Yoshiki has proved his love and loyalty to her younger sister time and time again, Hinoe still had a fear that the man's delinquent past would return to him. However, she knew it wasn't her place to decide her sister's happiness, so she simply pushed her personal thoughts aside as she answered._

 _"It doesn't matter what I think," she explained curtly. "It's not up to me to decide Ayumi's future."_

 _"Thank you, Hinoe!" Yoshiki beamed, bowing. "I swear I'll treat her properly, I'll dedicate everyday to her happiness!"_

 _"However," Hinoe said, not quite finished yet._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Hinoe frowned and glanced away briefly. "You do remember what kind of business we're in, right?" She looked back at him. "Our next mission begins tomorrow night, and it will easily be our most dangerous, potentially. There's no certainty that any of us will make it back alive, don't propose to her just yet. If you live, then you may do what you wish._

 _Yoshiki nodded in understanding. "I get it," he assured. It was then that he felt a small bubble of fear form inside him. Hinoe was right, there was no certainty that they'd make it out alive. Hell, all of their missions could easily end with their brutal demise! But... That vision of Ayumi would be enough for him to brave it out._

 _..._

And now here they were, stuck together. The two had came to in the boy's bathroom, which had a rotten stench which nearly caused Yoshiki to lose his lunch. Currently, they made no move to leave the school, instead attempting to contact the two other members of their squad.

"Satoshi! Morishige! Do you copy?" Yoshiki repeated, tightly clutching the radio. "Satoshi, Morishige! Do you copy?" Only static answered him.

"It won't work, Kishinuma," Hinoe, the team's psychic and leader, hissed in agitation. "If you paid attention to the briefing, you would remember that they mentioned that the school was divided up into pocket dimensions."

"But the scientists said that the radio's were tuned so we could still communicate even if we were separated by dimensions!" Yoshiki argued. "Are you implying they were wrong?"

"It's a possibility," Hinoe answered. "Even scientists mess up every now and then."

"Well, it's a good thing we have you, at least," Yoshiki muttered. "We'd be pretty screwed without our team psychic."

"I'm flattered," the team leader deadpanned. "But to be honest, I'd say we're still screwed to an extent."

The blonde nodded grimly. "Yeah..." He agreed. "Hey, Hinoe-"

"Quiet!" Hinoe shushed. "We're not alone."

Yoshiki's eyes widened, and his hand instantly reached for his gun. Following Hinoe's lead, he turned around and aimed at whatever danger was in front of him. And what he saw shocked him into almost dropping his weapon.

It was a child, a young boy no older than seven. What was the most shocking part was his bleeding torso, covered in multiple stab wounds that seemed to never end. He had a sickening grin on his face, in his right hand he wielded sharp, bloody scissors, and his eyes were fixed right on Yoshiki.

"W-what the fuck?" The young soldier whispered to himself. Was this a violent spirit? If so, then all logic would point to shooting the thing, but...

...it was just a kid.

"Big brother..." The ghost cackled, his voice strange and muffled. It was then that Yoshiki noticed the lack of a tongue, and he couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. His death must have been much to brutal. But child or not, Yoshiki had to be cautious. A violent spirit was willing to kill, no matter who they were.

"Be careful, Kishinuma," Hinoe warned. "That thing is dangerous..."

"Big sister..." Now the child was turning his insane eyes towards the team's psychic. "I...want...to...plaaaay..."

Suddenly, without any time for the soldiers to react, the boy lunged towards Hinoe, scissors raised high above his head. "GIVE IT BACK!" He screeched like a banshee, some blood squirting from the remaining portion of his tongue. Soon, he was on top of her, and without a second thought plunged the scissors into the psychic's throat, laughing at Hinoe's pathetic attempts to get away.

"HINOE!" Yoshiki cried, eyes bulging from his sockets. He quickly reacted, aiming his rifle and firing three rounds towards the violent spirit. All three made contact with the child's arm and shoulder, and with a gasp he dropped the scissors he had used to just murder Hinoe.

"It...it... IT HUUUUUUURTS!" The ghost shrieked, tears falling from his eyes. "IT HUUUUURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Bawling from the unimaginable pain, the spirit ran towards the walls, vanishing through them to retreat.

Yoshiki slid over to Hinoe, dropping his gun. "H-Hinoe?" He whimpered, taking in the sight. "Hinoe...?"

There was no doubt that the psychic was dead, her throat brutally torn open from the scissors the violent child spirit had used. Blood flowed out from her fatal wound, forming a small puddle that soaked Yoshiki's knees through his uniform.

"No..." Yoshiki whispered, backing away slowly. "No...No... NO!" He pushed himself against a wall, his horrified eyes unable to tear themselves away from the corpse in front of him. "HINOE!" He screamed, finally turning away to let go of his lunch. 'W-what am I going to tell Ayumi...?' He thought to himself. 'Hinoe was her best friend and sister, and now...'

"Kishinuma! Kishinuma, snap out of it!" A familiar voice barked, causing him to open his eyes.

He was on the ground, sprawled out like a rag doll. He glanced up, and saw Hinoe looking down at him, her eyes filled with both worry and annoyance.

"H-Hinoe?" He whispered. "W-what happened?"

Hinoe sighed and shook her head. "You tell me," she retorted. "That ghost child came in here, and all of a sudden you just collapsed! You were out cold, and the spirit was about to come after me when it just...vanished."

"Vanished?" Yoshiki repeated, thinking for a moment. "It...It was all just a hallucination then..."

"Hallucination?" Hinoe wondered. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Yoshiki began, sitting himself up slowly. "In my hallucination, the ghost killed you. I shot at him, and he retreated back to the walls."

"So he causes his victims to hallucinate, then," Hinoe deduced. "That would explain why he vanished, if you shot him in your hallucination. Did you kill him?"

Yoshiki shook his head. "I got him in the shoulder, but nowhere vital," he explained.

"Then he's still out there somewhere," Hinoe concluded. "We should get moving, it's not safe to remain in one place."

"You're right," Yoshiki agreed. "The sooner we get the bomb in place the better, right?"

"We'd have to find Mochida first."

 _"Kishinuma?"_ A sudden voiced asked, startling the two. _"Kishinuma, do you copy?"_

"Is that.." Hinoe started.

"Morishige?!" Yoshiki exclaimed, grabbing his radio and staring at it with eyes wide in surprise. "I'm here, Morishige!"

 _"Then it looks like it worked..."_ Morishige murmured to himself through the radio.

"What do you mean?" Hinoe asked. "What worked?"

 _"Captain, you're there too?"_ Morishige questioned. _"Well, anyway... When I found out that my radio wasn't working, I tried changing its frequency. See, part of me doubted that the scientists were wrong, so I hypothesized that maybe the radios had a frequency change upon our arrival. So by changing its frequency I was able to get a hold of you."_

"Morishige you're a goddamn genius," Yoshiki praised lightly. "Did you get a hold of Satoshi yet?"

 _"I'm afraid not, Kishinuma,"_ Morishige groaned. _"I mean, I found his frequency, but there was no response."_

"No response?" Yoshiki gasped, assuming the worst. "Does that mean he's-"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Kishinuma," Hinoe said, trying to calm her fellow soldier. "Perhaps Mochida just dropped his somewhere."

 _"I say our next objective would be to go searching for him,"_ Morishige suggested. _"It may be hard though, considering the pocket dimensions. We can only hope that he's in one of ours."_

"Where are you, Morishige?" Hinoe asked.

 _"The roof, Captain,"_ Morishige said through the radio. _"Though I doubt you'll see me if you manage to find a way up there. Let's just focus on finding Satoshi, we'll plan more after that."_

"I believe I'm supposed to be giving orders," Hinoe said blankly, but then nodded. "Alright, sounds good. Keep in touch, Morishige."

 _"Will do, Captain."_

After breaking contact with Morishige, the two soldiers turned to each other, nodding before heading out into the hallways.

...

 **Did you enjoy it, guys? Not the most action packed chapter, it was mostly acting as setup. But anyway... NEXT TIME! Hinoe and Yoshiki continue their search for Satoshi, Satoshi himself struggles against the hulking Yoshikazu, and Morishige bumps into an unexpected surprise! Don't forget to review. And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
